Chimera Sui Generis
Chimera Sui Generis are a species from the planet Murray, later renamed Vilgaxia. Appearance Chimera Sui Generis are a green humanoid species with long tendrils like those of an octopus or squid on their heads. The amount of tentacles can vary from three to nine. Their bodies, if not cybernetically altered, have red circuit/vein-like patterns. They do not appear in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien though and instead have a smooth torso and wrinkled limbs like Vilgax. Their tentacles have a chance of sporting dark spots in a mud-like pattern, being yellow, dark green, or black. They can sport either red or mint green eyes. They have three point-ended fingers and an opposable thumb on each hand and have two toes on their feet. Their heads spupported a green neck pillow-shaped sac in the original series that connected both of their cheeks from the back of their heads. They did not appear in Alien Force or Ultimate Alien and only Vilgax has shown to have one in Omniverse. In the original series and Omniverse, their lips were black and had lines connecting to their sac. Only Vilgax had this feature in Omniverse as Myaxx has shown to have more feminine lips. In Omniverse, at least Vilgax has shown to have fanged yellow teeth and small beard-like growth under his mouth. He has also shown that his species have a chance to have two long squid tentacles on their heads. Their flesh is pale yellowish brown in color. They can also get black eyes like humans. When in their 'true form', they are more cephalopod-like than humanoid in appearance. Their heads become massive in size and support several black horn-shaped spikes running down their heads. There are pink cracks above their sharper eyes. The bottom of their bodies are pink with line patterns and have a triangular mouth. Unlike cephalopods found on Earth, their mouth appears on their face, sporting eight sharp teeth, five on top, three on the jaw, and three extra each shown on the four tentacles closest to their mouth, while having about 20 tentacles in total. Their are also gill-like growths underneath the eyes. Their skin is more wrinkled compared to their humanoid form. So far, Only males have shown that the tentacles on their heads grow as they mature. Most female Chimera Sui Generis have tendrils on their head, while males have them on their chin or all around their head to resemble hair or beards, respectively. Some female Chimera Sui Generis have beauty mark like marks on their face. Diet Chimera Sui Generis have at least shown to be able to consume meat and crustaceans. Powers and Abilities Chimera Sui Generis have incredible natural strength. Chimera Sui Generis have incredible durability. Even before being enhanced, Vilgax survived a nuclear explosion at point blank range, though he was widely believed to be dead after this. Chimera Sui Generis have incredible agility. Vilgax showed this in the Truth flashback when he took out Phil, whilst Myaxx used it along with her strength during the fight with Vilgax's Drones on Xenon. Chimera Sui Generis have the ability to transform into a large squid-like form and back at will, but can't if they're too weak. Weaknesses When in their 'true form', they cannot switch back if they are too weak. They are also highly immobile on land in that form and require water in order to breathe, despite their normal ability of space survivability. Despite their enhanced durability, their is a limit to how much damage their bodies can take before being fatally injured, as seen in And Then There Were 10 and And Then There Was Ben. Notable Chimera Sui Generis *Vilgax **Vilgax (Ben 10,000 Timeline) **Vilgax (Gwen 10) *Myaxx *Citizens of Vilgaxia *Unknown (the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Chimera Sui Generis) Etymology The name Chimera Sui Generis comes from "Chimera", a mythical beast with parts from many different animals, and "Sui Generis", a Latin term that means "of its own kind/genus" or unique in its characteristics which roughly translates to "Chimera of it's own kind". Trivia *According to Myaxx, Chimera Sui Generis are a land-based species. *The Chimera Sui Generis look like Cthulu, an evil deity and conqueror (like Vilgax) of literature. *All Chimera Sui Generis seen in Ghost Town had green eyes, whereas Vilgax and Myaxx are the only ones who have red eyes. *Milleous refers to the Chimera Sui Generis as "Vilgaxians". Category:Sapient Species Category:Species